Breaking Rules
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: After breaking up with her High School boyfriend Emma Swan is sexually frustrated and in need of a good time. Enter Killian Jones.


She was the head cheerleader, he was the quarterback and they were the 'It' couple of Storybrooke High School.

At least that was until Emma found Neal in bed with her rival team's captain, Tamara.

3 months, it had been 3 whole months since that day.

"Okay. Seriously Em, you need to stop wallowing over Neal" Ruby, her best friend said as they headed off to practices. "You think I give a fuck about that self-obsessed asshole." Ruby stopped them, turning to her friend with a raised brow. "I'm frustrated, I haven't gotten any in months! And my fingers ain't doing it anymore."

A loud laugh erupts from Ruby "Well we will have to fix that won't we." A smirk on her face. "It just so happens, August is throwing a party this weekend."

* * *

Walking into the party with her 'fuck me heels' Emma looked around the room, hoping to find at least one half decent guys that isn't a friend of Neal's. The thought had occurred to her. It would be sweet payback to have Neal walk in on her fucking the brain's out of one of this friends. But he wasn't worth it.

After the first time around the house with no luck, she moves outside. Only to run right into Neal. There is sadness in his eyes. The same look on his face that she had only months earlier. She hears Tamara's laugh a moment later, looking past Neal. Sitting on the lap of his best friend Greg is no other than Tamara. She gives Emma a wink, turning to shove her tongue down his throat.

"Payback is a bitch"

She doesn't wait for Neal's reply, making her way past him. Ruby following close behind, not sosutterly coughing as they passed Tamara "Slut." And Emma can't help the wide smile that appears on her face, as Tamara tries and fails to give them a death stare.

* * *

It's close to 12 pm when Emma is just about to give up and go to her back up. Graham, one of her few friends. It's him or her fingers again at this point. It's not like Graham isn't good looking, that's not the problem. The problem is he has feelings for her. And she can't do feeling again. Not yet.

But as she makes her way toward him, she hears Ruby calling her name "Emma! Come here!" Downing the rest of her drink, she turns to Ruby, who is sitting on the lap of Victor Whale at the bottom of the stairs. She gives Ruby a pointed look, Victor is known for his secret 'or not so secret' business, Drugs.

Ruby waves her off, standing and heading up the stairs, motioning for her to follow. She does. Victor behind her as Ruby opens a door. "Go on, I promised you'd get some." With a push from Ruby, she enters the room.

She doesn't even notice as the door shuts behind her, all Emma is forced on is the guy laying stark naked on a large plush bed. She can only see his bright blue staring into her soul. She blinks, moving closer to the bed. Getting close enough to now see his face, her body becoming hot.

"Killian."

Her voice is breathless, she didn't know he was back. Everyone knew Killian Jones, the resident bad boy. He had been gone a whole year, rumors were he had been sent to juvie but for what, no one knew.

"Swan" he replied with his signature smirk, hand drifting down his body. "I hear someone is in need of a good time?" She nods her body on fire. The need to be fuck clouding her judgment. She knows she should walk away. If her father 'the sheriff' knew she was anywhere near him it would not end well.

Pushing that through away Emma grabs the helm of her dress, ripping from her body. He starts pumping his hardened length, his tongue running along his lip. Eyes locked with his, she removes her bra but as she reaches for her panties breaking eye contact a hand grabs her wrist.

Looking back up, he's right there, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dropping her arms to her side, she lets him incredibly slowly slid her panties down, laying kisses on her body as he goes. He throws them, pulling her to straddle in lap.

Emma moans at the bare contact, his member rubbing deliciously against her clit. She needs him now. She is desperate, horny and soaked. Moving her hand between them to line him up Killian chuckles, hands on her hips stopping her from sinking down.

"Oh I'm going to take my time with you"

He lays back pulling Emma with him, flipping them to hover over her. Killian starts at her neck, feather-light kisses that move down her body, each kiss making her grow more impatient. Trying to get her point across she pushes slight on with shoulder. To her relief, he moves quickly, and in no time is right there.

"So wet for me" Emma only response in a whispered plead "Killian... Please," Then he's there, lapping her folds with his talented tongue, it's so unbelievably good, the urge to come so strong. But she doesn't want to come without him inside her.

"I need... you.. need you.. inside me" She is a mess of moans and pants, head thrown back as two fingers enter her, unable to hold back. Emma comes with his name on her lips, feeling like a dead weight. It shouldn't have been that good, that fast. He still sucking on her clit, slowly bring her down from her high.

"Still with me," His voice is sweeter now, it makes her smile. Opening her eyes she expects to see a smirk upon his lips, not the shy smile she is greeted with. Nodding her head she reaches down, bring him up she kisses him.

Emma becomes lost in him, his kiss, his touch. Feeling his member at her entrance she wraps for legs around his hips, he sinks in. He is so deep, thrusting in and out. "Faster" Her eyes roll back, he's pumping like a man starved, sweat pooling on his forehead.

It's magical when they tumble over the edge, his loud grunts, her scream of ecstasy filling the room. They lay breathless in each others arms, neither saying a word, knowing it would ruin the mood. Emma feels weirdly safe in his arms. She knows she shouldn't stay, knowing her parents will worry about her but when Killian leans over her kissing her hair all she cares about is this moment.

She doesn't remember falling asleep. "Emma... Emma come on, we gotta go" Ruby is crouched beside the bed, slightly pushing her. Sitting up she notices that she is alone in the bed. No sign of Killian ever being there, other than the ache between her thighs, still slick with their joined release. "Okay, give me a minute" Ruby nods leaving the room at letting her redress.

Standing at the door she looks back, knowing that Killian Jones has completely ruined her for any other men, no one will ever make her feel like he did.

* * *

Killian walks into school Monday morning, head held high. Things had been different a year ago, he was different. He had taken all the pain and hurt out of those around him. Picking on the little guys, going after other guys girlfriends, hanging out with Victor to numb himself.

Saturday night he had tried to be the old him, the guy who just in need of a quick fuck but he just wasn't anyone. His guard has fallen down with Emma, making him wish for more. But he didn't know how to just talk to her, how to just be friends.

So he did what he knew best.

Walking into English class he spots her sitting alone at the back. With a smirk on his face, Killian takes the seat beside her "Fancies seeing you hear, love." Emma turns to him, a look in her eyes somewhere between lust and love, the same look that is surely on his face also.

The class starts before Emma can respond, turning back to the teacher she is attempting to pay attention, but her eyes keep drifting to her left. They go wide when she feels his strong hand just above your knee. He slowly moves up coming to rest on her inner thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb.

It's pure torture, he was so close to where she needed him. But he stays put, driving her wild. She raises her right hand and pushes his hand away with the other. "Yes, Emma?" Her teacher calls "May I go to the bathroom?" Miss Blue nods .Standing Emma gives a slight head tilt to Killian, hoping he will get the hint to follow.

And thank the heavens he does. She is pushed up against the bathroom door, his pants pushed down just enough to free his harden erection from it's confines. Her dress around her waist, him pulling panties to the side, slowly entering her slick core. It's fast and hot, kisses muffling their moans as they came together. His seed sticky and warm on her thighs.

They don't return to class, headed back to Killian's house where he takes her nice and slowly, savoring the feeling.

* * *

Life was different after that. Killian had been making her like a living hell 'well more of heaven' since that day, not being able to keep his hands off each her, they sneak out at night and tease each other through the day.

Their relationship had been purely sex, and it was unbelievably amazing. But slowly it changed. They began to lay in the afterglow, talking about anything and everything.

Emma became to learn of why Killian had left for that year, she was surprised at find out that he had been visiting his father in London. It had been a hard topic for him, the man had been a drunk and in with the wrong people, hence when his older brother Liam was old enough, he had taken custody of Killian and move them to the states to start over.

"He had got his life together and wants Liam and I to move back. Liam outright refused and hadn't been too happy that I went but I need to do it, for me." She kissed him then, sweet and tender. The world shifting around them and it all changed.

Emma's father was less than impressed when she introduced Killian to him "This is my boyfriend." Slowly, but surely David came around.

They were an unlikely pair, but they were happy.


End file.
